Starry Summer
by aloneortogethr
Summary: For xstormmink on tumblr. Last day of summer and Byakuran plans to do something interesting with Shoichi. Cute and fluffy. 10051


**Author's Note**: For xstormmink on tumblr (KHR! Secret Santa Fic Arc 3). I hope that I fulfilled you're expectations? x3

**Setting**: They are in the parallel universe where Shoichi and Byakuran went to a engineering university in America. Oh, and I chose University of California Berkeley as the university (since it's close to Japan.). Also, Byakuran really likes his white iPhone 4S so that's why he saved money from his part time job to buy it (even though the iPhone 5 came out, he doesn't have the money to pay for it, he can barely pay for his phone now.). And since Byakuran's Italian (I think), I added some italian.

* * *

"_Phet's jo phee tha farrs Fo-han!"_ asked Byakuran with his mouth full of marshmallows.

"You know that I can't understand a word you're saying if you don't properly swallow, Byakuran-san." replied Shoichi.

Byakuran swallowed. "I wanna see the stars with Sho-chan~!" whined Byakuran.

"Y-You know that today's the last day of summer right?" stuttered the red-head.

"Byakuran hugged him from behind and said, "Well that's the reason why I wanna see them today Sho-chan~."

Shoichi blushed. "W-Well if that's the reason t-then okay I-I guess."

"And then maybe after, we can do this." Byakuran said when he sucked on Shoichi's neck. Shoichi gasped and, by reflex, jabbed Byakuran with his elbow.

"N-No w-way..." the red-head stuttered, blushing.

Byakuran smirked.

"W-Well then, l-lets go." Shoichi said leaving through the front door while Byakuran was tailing right behind him.

…...

"So, where are we going...?" asked Shoichi with a glowering expression.

"You'll see, you'll see~." hummed Byakuran as he patted at the backseat of his bike.

"But why do we have to go on your bike?" asked the red-head.

"Well we are poor college students in the fast city life of Berkeley, California, right~?" the pastel-haired young adult replied.

"I guess so but-"

Byakuran grabbed him by the waist and sat him down on the back seat of his bike.

"Well, we shouldn't be dilly-dallying around since," he checked his white iPhone 4S. "It's about nine right now so we should go." he said as he started pedaling.

'_How can he afford his phone and not a car...?_' thought Shoichi.

Shoichi didn't know where he was going with Byakuran, but all he did know was that every time they hit a bump or something, he would hold on very tightly at Byakuran. Byakuran would smile, like he always does, but with more emotion towards the person he was taking to the special place he goes to every once in a while.

'_I really do think he would be in awe once he sees where we are going but I can tell he's going to faint when I try talking to him._' thought Byakuran.

…...

After about almost half an hour of riding, Byakuran almost out of breath (he wasn't a very athletic person and always found an excuse to skip gym) but they were almost there so he kept going.

The red-head wondered where they were since they were riding in a place that was full of trees. They reached a clearing and Byakuran stopped.

"Um, Byakuran-san, where are we?" he asked.

Byakuran looked behind a tree and got out a folded, light-blue blanket. '_Good, it's still here_' Byakuran thought.

He spread the light blue blanket on the floor and laid down on it. He patted the empty place to his left and said, "Come here, come here~."

Shoichi walked quietly and sat down next to him, a fair amount of space between them in the middle.

Byakuran grabbed his right arm and pulled him closer to him. "Stop being all shy Sho-chan~. We've done a lot of other things that you should be more _shy_ of~." he purred, Shoichi blushing.

They both laid down and Shoichi didn't know why he brought him to this place since there's not really anything interesting here. He looked up and saw that there was a cloud that was blocking the view of the sky. Once the cloud had gotten out of the way, he saw so many stars then he ever would at the window at his place. He's only seen scene's like these in pictures and movies but seeing it in real life is more enchanting than any picture.

"You look very entranced~?" Byakuran asked.

Shoichi didn't answer, his gaze didn't want to wander off from the sky just in case that if he looked away, the stars would leave as well.

Byakuran hummed, got up and kissed him on the lips, a very small kiss is what you could say. The pastel-hair looked at the red head and noticed that he was blushing but also pouting.

He kicked Byakuran off and said, "T-That was mean of you Byakuran-san!" while wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Hmm, ma sembrava così carino~.*" (Hmm, but you looked so cute~.)

"You better not think that just because you're talking Italian right now means that you're getting off the hook!" Shoichi retorted.

Byakuran patted his head. "Okay. Sorry, sorry." he said as got on top of him and pined him down.

"B-Byakuran-san..." Shoichi said, puzzled.

Lilac eyes and Hazel-green eyes met and Byakuran embraced him. "Sho-chan, do you know how hard it is for me to hold back against you. Every time I see you or even just think about you, I just want to keep you all to myself. You do know that even if you think that I'm teasing you, I really do love you." Byakuran said, hiding his blush.

Shoichi didn't know what to say. He knew that he really cares a lot about Byakuran, but he just actually never confessed it before.

Byakuran took of Shoichi's glasses. "You know, you look very cute without your glasses." he said. He got up and asked, "What do you feel for me, Sho-chan?" while looking at him straight at his eyes.

The red-head's mind went blank. '_I-I should tell him, shouldn't I? My feelings for him have reached far beyond friendship haven't they?_'

"...like you"

"S-Say it again." Byakuran asked.

Shoichi started blushing but replied, "I l-like you Byakuran-san." '_I feel really embarrassed right know, but my heart feels like it's about to burst._'

Byakuran leaned down and kissed him. Shoichi's lips parted and gave entrance to Byakuran's tongue. Their teeth hit each other at times and the intensity of the kiss made from what they both felt. This kiss was different from the rest that Byakuran sneaked. It had more feeling and emotion towards it.

Once they had parted, catching their breath, all they both wanted was to be with each other. They didn't think of anything else, they only wanted to be in each others presence. All they knew now was that they are both not going to fall in love like they did at this moment.


End file.
